Round 003
__TOC__ Generalità Questa sfida può essere sbloccata solo dopo aver completato Round No. 002. Ricompense *300,000 EXP Evocatore * 1 Gemma *Godslayer Axe Preparazione Puoi usare 1 sola squadra per questa battaglia. I leader sono bloccati sugli Evocatori e tutti i piedistalli evocazione sono disponibili. Le limitazioni dovute al livello degli elementi dell'evocatore sono in vigore. E' permesso portare un solo set oggetti per tutte le battaglie. Il coleader può essere scelto tra gli amici, senza dover ri-aggiornare in caso di sconfitta. Armi consigliate: *Bastone di Cristallo - Aiuta nel mantenere i PS ed è un buon sostituto per i giocatori senza Elimo *Spadone Radioso - Richiesto per evitare Shura's Flame of War Formation Unità Raccomandate: *'Highly recommended to have Water Summoning Arts at Lv.80' *Elimo Salacia Persei - 2 turni mitigazione al 50%, rimuove le anomalie, fa recuperare i PS *Camilla Sussurro Glaciale / Camilla Lame di Ghiaccio - Aumenta il numero di hit per fare danno quando le barre BB non sono cariche *Asto Lama Frigida / Asto Drago Zaffiro - Aumenta la barra BB in molti modi *Melord Demone Decadente / Melord Dio Saggio - Aumento barra BB sotto attacco e all'attivazione *Kyle ali ghiacciate - Ottenibile da La via dei criminali, Aumenta il numero di hit per fare danno quando le barre BB non sono cariche *Averus perla di nereide - 2 turni mitigazione al 50%, nega le anomalie - buon sostituto per Elimo Battle Phase 1 Shura Guerriero Malvagio *Mandatory to use Fujin on turn 1 if you have non-Water units. *''Art of War Strike'' - Combo di 5 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici, aumento del 60% del danno da Scintilla per 3 turni & 20% di possibilità che le Scintille infliggano il 50% di danno extra per 3 turni *''Divine Fury's Brandish'' - Potentissima combo di 18 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici, aumento del 60% del danno da Scintilla per 3 turni & 20% di possibilità che le Scintille infliggano il 50% di danno extra per 3 turni, aumento del 10% del proprio danno da scintilla per 3 turni, aumento del 10% della propria chance di critico per 3 turni & aumenta ATT del 25% per 3 turni *''Howling Heavens Strike'' - Combo 5 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici & aumenta del 25% l'attacco BB per 3 turni *Every 3 turns **''Warrior's Enlightenment'' - 5 combo Fire attack on all foes that deals 60-80% of HP as damage *At < 80% HP **''Warrior Awakening'' - 30% boost to Atk for 3 turns, 15% boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns & adds +1 hit to each hit count for 3 turns **''Impaler's Thrust'' - 7 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe & 20% innate critical chance ***Used every 2 turns afterward *At < 65% HP **''Inherited Power'' - 50% boost to Def for 3 turns, removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec Down effects for 3 turns *At < 40% HP **''Inherited Power'' - 50% boost to Def for 3 turns, removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec Down effects for 3 turns *At < 25% HP **''"Give your all against my ultimate skill!"'' - Idle **''"So, which of us is stronger, I wonder?"'' - Idle **''"Fight back with everything you have!"'' - Idle **''Overdrive'' - 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & 35% damage reduction for 1 turn **If UBB is used ***''"Your power is most impressive!"'' - Boosts own Def by 100% for 999 turns **If UBB is not used ***''"So that's all of your power... Pathetic!"'' - Idle ***''Flame of War Formation'' - 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, 250% boost to Spark damage for 3 turns, 50% boost to own Spark damage for 3 turns, 50% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage for 3 turns & 100% boost to critical damage for 3 turns *At < 15% HP **''Inherited Power'' - 50% boost to Def for 3 turns, removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & negates Atk, Def, Rec Down effects for 3 turns *At < 0% HP **Transforms into War Demon Shusui Phase 2 \ *''War God's Blade Swing'' - 5 combo Fire attack on all foes & reduces BB gauge by 40% *''War God's Blade Thrust'' - 6 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes *''Flame Extinguisher'' - 1 combo Fire attack on all foes that deals 60-80% HP as damage *''Normal Attack'' - 6 combo Fire attack on single foe & reduces BB gauge by 10-12 BC *''War Demon's Ambition'' - Reduces BB gauge by 30% for all foes *''Inherited Power'' - 100% boost to Def for 3 turns, removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, negates Atk, Def, Rec Down effects for 3 turns & negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns *''Hellish Fire Rush'' - 30 combo Fire attack on all foes *''Attack Breaker'' - Normal attack & 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% for 2 turns *''Heal Breaker'' - Normal attack & 50% chance to reduce enemy Rec by 50% for 2 turns *Every 3 turns **''Soul's End'' - Powerful Fire attack on foe with highest HP that deals 150% of HP as damage **Does one of the following ***''Military Stance'' - Additional attack at turn's end (25%) for 3 turns, 20% boost to Atk for 3 turns & adds 30% chance to inflict Injury to attack for 3 turns ****Players must avoid using all 6 BB/SBB else Shusui will cast Expression of Anger ***''Supreme Stance'' - 20% boost to Atk for 3 turns, 10% boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns, 30% boost to critical damage for 3 turns & adds 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def, Rec by 50% for 3 turns to attack for 3 turns ****Players must use all 6 BB/SBB else Shusui will cast Expression of Anger ***''Godly Stance'' - Adds +1 hit to each hit count with 50% damage penalty for 3 turns, 20% boost to Atk for 3 turns & 25% boost to BB Atk for 3 turns ****Players must avoid using the same action for all 6 units else Shusui will cast Expression of Anger *''Expression of Anger'' - 100% boost to Atk, Def for 2 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn **Uses Empty Seal next turn **Player can use UBB to cancel Expression of Anger *Every 10 turns **''Hellfire Stance'' - 30% boost to Atk for 3 turns, 100% boost to Def for 3 turns, removes all status ailments, 100% damage reduction for 1 turn & 100% reduction to base and buffed BC drop rate for 1 turn *Next turn **''War Demon's Delight'' - 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes *At < 50% HP **''Full Meggido Blast'' - 3 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes ***Used every turn afterwards *At < 30% HP **''Militant God Stance'' - 50% boost to Atk for 2 turns, 100% boost to Def for 2 turns, removes all status ailments, 100% damage reduction for 1 turn & 200% boost to own Def for 999 turns **Next turn ***''War God Dance'' - Powerful Fire attack on single foe that deals 120-140% of HP as damage ***''War God Dance'' - 10 combo powerful random Fire attack on all foes ***''War God Dance'' - 8 combo fixed 40,000 damage attack on all foes *At < 15% HP **''Hellfire Stance'' - 30% boost to Atk for 3 turns, 100% boost to Def for 3 turns, removes all status ailments, 100% damage reduction for 1 turn & 100% reduction to base and buffed BC drop rate for 1 turn **Next turn ***''Empty Seal'' - 13 combo massive (1500%) Fire attack on all foes